Spelljammer: AD
}} Spelljammer: AD&D Adventures in Space is a supplement that introduces the Spelljammer campaign setting for AD&D 2 edition. It contains a comprehensive description of several worlds, including Realmspace and the Forgotten Realms. Contents The set included two 96-page softbound books, four full-color 22x34 map/displays, 20 color card-stock reference displays, and four colorful card-stock cut-out counter sheets. The "Lorebook of the Void" booklet describes space travel, commonly known ship types, spacefaring races, and monsters. The "Concordance of Arcane Space" details fantasy combat, more rules for spaceships, celestial mechanics, travel, and variations on rules for space. The set's cardstock sheets which provide both descriptions and deck plans for various ships, and counters for ship-to-ship combat. The set's large color maps depict two floating cities in space, a grid for space combat, and a map of the space between the planets of the Greyhawk, Forgotten Realms, and Dragonlance campaign settings, which allows player characters to travel between these settings. The set also includes guidelines for space campaigns, as well as campaign setting material. The set includes systems for designing starships and for celestial navigation, and visual displays representing planetary systems for design and space travel. It provides mechanics, counters, ship displays, and a map display for tactical engagements between spelljamming craft; the mechanics are explicitly designed to supplement role-playing, not as a stand-alone board game. The set also contains color fold-out maps of the Spelljammer, a colossal manta-ray-shaped starship a quarter-mile long with a half-mile wingspan, and the Rock of Bral, an asteroid merchant and pirate port. The tactical engagement system includes 8½" × 11" cardstock displays for 11 types of spelljammer ships, with a color illustration of the ship and a summary of tactical combat features on one side, and deck plans with map keys on the reverse. ;Lorebook of the Void: * Foreword * Chapter 1: Campaigns in Space * Chapter 2: Spelljammers * Chapter 3: Spacefarers * Chapter 4: Known Spheres * Ship Information Form * Maps: ** The Spelljammer ** The Rock of Bral ** Planetary Display Chart ** Tactical Combat Chart * Reference & Counter Cards ;Concordance of Arcane Space: * Foreword * Chapter 1: Arcane Space * Chapter 2: AD&D Rules in Space * Chapter 3: Ships of Wildspace * Chapter 4: Movement & Combat * Chapter 5: Celestial Mechanics * Appendix 1: Spell Effects * Appendix 2: Travel Times * Appendix 3: Planetary Display * Appendix 4: The Rock of Bral Cover Gallery Lorebook of the Void cover.jpg|Cover of Lorebook of the Void Concordance of Arcane Space cover.jpg|Cover of Concordance of Arcane Space Appendix Credits * Design: Jeff Grub * Editing and Development: Steve Winter, Jim Lowder, Jon Pickens, Karen Boomgarden, Eric Severson, Kim Mohan * Spiritual Guidance: Jim Ward * Box Painting: Jeff Easley * Book Cover Paintings: Jim Holloway * Illustrations: Jim Holloway * Ship Concepts: Jim Holloway * Cartography: Diesel * Inking & Counter Silhouettes: Roy Parker * Graphic Design: Stephanie Tabat * Typography: Angelika Lokotz, Gary O'Keefe External Links * Dungeon Master's Guild product page Category:2nd edition sourcebooks Category:Published in 1989 Category:Works by Jeff Grubb Category:SJR series Category:Sourcebooks Category:Spelljammer Category:Spelljammer sourcebooks Category:Realmspace sourcebooks